


Angel in the Snow

by Naokichan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokichan/pseuds/Naokichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss on the snowiest day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Snow

It was the snowiest day ever…

He was waiting for me at the train station with his furry hat on. I hurried inside and shook the snow off my coat. I saw him turning his back when I said his name a little loud. His eyes sparkled and his dimple showed when he smiled at me. 

“So cold, isn’t it!” he exclaimed.

I just looked at his warm, brown eyes without replying. I couldn’t take my eyes off his eyes. And his smile was only adding to it.

He didn’t wait for an answer anyway, just held my arm and dragged me outside. It was snowing heavily. We both looked at the sky first. Then I turned and looked at his amazed face, like this was the first time he saw snow. There was such an innocent, such a childish smile on his face…

My hand found his and we started walking slowly. His cold hand started to get warmer in my bigger hand. He was eyeing me when I wasn’t looking. He smiled shyly when I caught his eyes, and then looked at the sky again but that peaceful smile never left his lips.

He talked non-stop but it was okay because I had fallen silent since the moment I saw him, only listened to his excited voice telling me stories of his sadness and loneliness with smiling lips. I thought I could change that, I must change that. How can I let such a pure soul down? How can I say no when the only thing he ever wanted was to be held with love.  
All the streets were empty. My feet were cold, his hands were warm. After we passed the dark and abandoned hospital building, he let my hand go and my heart skipped a beat with a fear of loss that I had never known before. Before I could even try to understand my inner struggles, he laughed, turned around himself and let his small body fall on the floor, in the snow. 

In the cold but beautiful whiteness, he laid his eyes closed. I looked at his snow white face, warm and sincere happiness on his cold and slightly blue lips, and I couldn’t stop myself from lying beside him, slowly, as if he was sleeping and I was afraid to wake him up. His young and innocent features lit up with happiness when he opened his eyes and saw me lying beside him.

“Snow is really beautiful, isn’t it?” he said.

His fingers reached to the sky, to the stars, snowflakes falling on his palm. Then his hand fell to the ground slowly. He closed his eyes again, breathed deeply. And I just realized that I was only watching him until now. I felt like if I averted my eyes even for a moment I was going to miss a shooting star, a smile on his lips, his happiness. But I couldn’t find words to talk to him either. I just wanted to watch him, listen to him, be with him.

Without even realizing, I leaned in but then stopped when I saw his warm, chocolate eyes centimetres away from mine. The bliss in his eyes made me move again. My chapped lips met his cold ones. He closed his eyes again, then I closed mine. 

I felt his heart beating faster with each second or maybe that was my heart, light with euphoria. I felt like I was in a perfect dream. My warm hand found his cold one again. Before I get back and open my eyes, I held his now warmer hand tightly. 

‘I won’t let you go. I can’t. I can’t let something this lovely die. I can’t let anyone kill that peace in your eyes. You might be cold now but I will hold you till you get warm cause your eyes crave for someone, some love. Don’t worry, your happiness will be enough to keep me warm.’

I couldn’t tell anything I thought, though. My lips only formed these cheesy, plain words:

“You’re more beautiful.”

Yet he still laughed. A laugh that would melt all the snow away, take all the pain away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to tell the story of a kiss in the snow. Too much fluff, isn't it? :)


End file.
